28 December 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1978-12-28 ;Comments *Third of four long-lost shows featuring the 1978 Festive Fifty. Part of the show is also available from the Hinton Box, BH005 Side B, in subfusc stereo, with some Peel links retained. Tracks on this file are marked §. Session Repeats *Alternative TV, #2. Recorded 1978-07-17. Available on The Radio Sessions (Overground). *Magazine, #1. Recorded 1978-02-14. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Virgin). *Penetration, #1. Recorded 1978-07-05. Available on The Early Years (Get Back). *Slits, #2. Recorded 1978-04-17. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *Magazine: 'The Light Pours Out Of Me' (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'Ah, you're gonna end it there. Alright, it's entirely up to you...I was outraged actually upon reading the paper this morning to see that Kenny Dalglish was only voted eighth in the European Footballer Of The Year poll. Ridiculous, perhaps it'll be next year for him anyway.') § *Penetration: 'Future Daze' (Peel Session) § *Alternative TV: 'Release The Natives' (Peel Session) § *Magazine: 'Touch And Go' (Peel Session) § *Magazine: 'My Mind Ain't So Open' (Peel Session) § *Slits: 'Instant Hit' (Peel Session) § *Penetration: 'Movement' (Peel Session) § *Penetration: 'Stone Heroes' (Peel Session) *Alternative TV: 'Nasty Little Lonely' (Peel Session) *Magazine: 'Definitive Gaze' (Peel Session) Referred to as "Real Life" (actually the album it's from). :(JP: 'I must admit I am looking forward to 1979, I mean I think 1978's been a great year with some extravagantly good records, and I find that I drive a little slower now when on my way home just to be on the safe side because there are things like the Fall LP to look forward to and more gigs with the Molesters and so on, you must be careful you know.') *Slits: 'FM' (Peel Session) *Penetration: 'Vision' (Peel Session) 1978 Festive Fifty: Numbers 25-11 *'25': Elvis Costello, 'Watching The Detectives (7")' (Stiff) *'24': Jam, 'Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (7")' (Polydor) *'23': Clash, 'Police And Thieves (LP-The Clash)' (CBS) *'22': Siouxsie and the Banshees, 'Hong Kong Garden (7")' (Polydor) *'21': Van Morrison, 'Madame George (LP-Astral Weeks)' (Warner Bros.) *'20': Rezillos, 'I Can't Stand My Baby (7")' (Sensible) *'19': Lynyrd Skynyrd, 'Free Bird (LP-(Pronounced 'Lĕh-'nérd 'Skin-'nérd))' (MCA) *'18': Sex Pistols, 'Holidays In The Sun (7")' (Virgin) *'17': Only Ones, 'Another Girl, Another Planet (7")' (CBS) *'16': David Bowie, '"Heroes" (LP-"Heroes")' (RCA) *'15': Clash, 'White Riot (LP-The Clash)' (CBS) *'14': Led Zeppelin, 'Stairway To Heaven (LP-Led Zeppelin IV)' (Atlantic) *'13': Damned, 'New Rose (7")' (Stiff) *'12': Buzzcocks, 'Boredom (7"-Spiral Scratch)' (New Hormones) *'11': Stiff Little Fingers, 'Alternative Ulster (LP-Inflammable Material)' (Rough Trade) File ;Name *a) 1978-12-28 John Peel BBC Radio 1 *b) BH005 JP 1978-12-28 Side B ;Length *a) 01:59:53 *b) 00:25:59 ;Other *a) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Bill! 192 kbps. *b) File created from BH005 Side B of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Hinton Box